Le Prix de la Liberté
by Winter Character
Summary: ("El Precio de la Libertad") Pabbie jamás mencionó nada sobre encerrar y atemorizar a la Princesa Elsa para que todos estuvieran a salvo de sus poderes. Sin embargo, el rey de Arendelle lo hace para ayudarla a controlarlos. ¿Qué pasaría si un día Anna se enfada de su silencio, consigue una nueva amiga y ya no le pide "hacer un muñeco"? (Ocurre cuando tienen 11 y 8 años).
1. Preludio

**Disclaimer: a Disney y no a mí, le pertenece todo lo referente a Frozen.**

* * *

Le Prix de la Liberté

Capítulo 1: Preludio

Esa noche, la luna rielaba en lo alto del cielo, junto con las juguetonas pinceladas de la Aurora Boreal. Siendo los días finales del otoño, era un paisaje más que común para el pueblo de Arendelle. Era una maravilla ver esas danzantes luces de tonos turquesa, verde, rojo, rosa, etc., tan bellos y comunes; la gente ya estaba más que habituada a la vista. La princesa Elsa se inquietaba al verlas, igual que ahora, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno apoyada en el alféizar de su ventana. Llevaba rato insomne, cosa nada común para una adolescente.

Recordaba el tiempo en que todavía era feliz y jugaba con Anna, su hermana menor. Un tiempo que se encontraba a tan sólo cuatro años de distancia. En sus recuerdos, todo reflejaba felicidad; pero esas imágenes siempre iban acompañadas del trágico momento en que lastimó accidentalmente a su hermana. Apretó los ojos como si quisiera que de esa manera el daño se revirtiera, sólo para sentirse mejor. También recordó cuando llevaron a Anna con Pabbie para que así la sanara, y cuando le informó sobre lo peligroso que su poder podía llegar a ser.

"El miedo será tu peor enemigo", fueron las palabras exactas del troll. ¿Pero a cambio de qué? Ahora tenía que vivir encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, distanciada del mundo gracias a una fina puerta blanca cuyo umbral solamente su padre, el rey de Arendelle, tenía permitido cruzar. Con cada día que pasaba, crecía su poder, al igual que el miedo de lastimar a su hermana.

Elsa abrió los ojos. Ahora había comenzado una ligera nevada que lo bañaba todo como si de luz se tratara.

"Nieve", pensó Elsa mientras recordaba lo divertida que la nieve podía llegar a ser. Solía construir muñecos de nieve con su hermana, algo que ambas disfrutaban mucho. No sólo eso, a veces también hacían guerras de bolas de nieve, patinaban sobre hielo, hacían ángeles en la nieve: era todo un universo de diversión. Lo irónico de todo esto es que nieve era lo que mejor sabía hacer en todo el mundo, y no debía permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Anna, lo supiera. Lo cual la torturaba, ya que cada día, Anna acudía puntual para invitarla a jugar en la nieve. Ella sabía que jamás se restablecería su relación con ella por más que lo deseara.

-Papá, ¿por qué no puedo decirle a Anna sobre mis poderes?- le preguntaba a su padre cuando el vacío y la soledad la colmaban de desesperación.

-Ya sabes, Elsa, recuerda lo que dijo Pabbie. No queremos ponerla en riesgo.

A Elsa jamás le bastó esa contestación, pero como tenía tanto miedo, nunca desobedeció ese mandato. En lugar de cuestionarlo, se encerraba en su cuarto, y se colocaba ella misma los grilletes que si bien enjaulaban sus poderes, también la privaban de una vida normal. Y tan sólo se trataba de un par de guantes de seda azules incrustados con lindas gemas de colores.

Dejó de ver por la ventana, y se dirigió a la cama. El sueño parecía retornar. Tenía que dormir, y prepararse para el día siguiente. ¿Exactamente para qué?, no lo sabía con certeza. Quizás rechazar a su hermana, luchar por controlar sus poderes, lidiar con la monotonía o algo por el estilo. Su vida era vacía desde el incidente, y en su interior había gestado un sentimiento de odio hacia ella misma y sus poderes. Sin embargo, cualquiera cerca de ella creería que los odiaba a todos.

Se quedó profundamente dormida, y en sus sueños, no había calvario alguno: su vida era normal y feliz. Y sobre todo, volvía a ser unida con su hermana.

Pero sería la última noche que dormiría tranquila.

* * *

**¡Una introducción muy corta!, pero me harían un gran favor dejándome un comentario y agregándola a favoritos si quieren saber qué sigue. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Gracias a los que decidieron esperar a que actualizara! Por cierto, voy a dividir algunos capítulos en varias partes para contar las diferentes perspectivas de los personajes que aparezcan.**

**Disclaimer: a Disney le pertenece todo lo referente a Frozen, no a mí.**

* * *

Parte 1/2: Saudade

A la mañana siguiente, puntual como siempre, Anna se levanto de su mullida cama; y, mucho antes de que los rayos del sol penetraran al interior del castillo, ella ya se había arreglado. Se puso su vestido favorito, uno que tenia la falda verde olivo, mangas verde agua y corsé pistache; se hizo dos trenzas y se calzó sus zapatos negros; todo con rapidez. Habiendo terminado, se aproximó a la ventana, y descorrió las pesadas cortinas guindas de su cuarto. A través del grueso cristal que la protegía de las gélidas brisas matutinas, vio un día claro y nevado. Su curiosidad se disparó cuando reconoció el lago congelado, muchos montículos de nieve para deslizarse en trineo; en fin, vio diversión pura.

Se alegró bastante; moría de ganas por salir a jugar con Elsa. Salió de su cuarto corriendo a toda prisa, y en su estampida, casi colisiona con Kai, quien apenas iba a ir a despertarla.

-¡Lo siento, Kai!- exclamo Anna, sin detenerse.

Corrió a lo largo del oscuro pasillo, donde la poca servidumbre que quedaba, sacudía los cuadros con unos plumeros, mientras otros descorrían los ventanales del pasillo. Anna los saludó a todos, y a la vez los esquivó ágilmente. A nadie le sorprendió verla corriendo así, ya sabían que cuando hubiera nevado la noche anterior, ella siempre se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana.

Después de atravesar el pasillo, finalmente llegó a su destino. Se detuvo frente a una de las últimas puertas del lado derecho, una blanca que tenía azulados adornos de nieve, cuyo interior no había visto desde hace tres años. Dentro, sabía que Elsa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sin saber que era lo que hacía o la razón de su confinamiento. Un día llegó a preguntarle a su padre, pues ella siempre lo veía entrar. Pero él sólo le respondió que "Elsa quería estar sola". Esa respuesta no la convenció, así que fue a buscar a su madre, creía que ella también estaba enterada de lo que ocurría. Pero ella evadió su pregunta, y Anna notó que su madre se alteró un poco cuando se lo preguntó.

Así que el misterio continuaba ya no intrigándola, sino desesperándola; a Anna dejó de importarle por qué Elsa no salía de su cuarto, ahora solo quería que volvieran a ser unidas. Por eso seguía insistiendo, no dejaría que su esperanza se extinguiera. Confiaba en que Elsa un día se enfadaría de estar sola y le abriría.

Pero no contaba con que Elsa ya no soportaba rechazarla, y aun así, no debía abrirle.

Contuvo las ansias, y la inseguridad. Al principio no se animaba a tocar, pero a fin de cuentas, para eso había venido. Dio un golpeteo suave, y posó su oído en la puerta cerrada.

No escucho reacción proveniente del interior, así que volvió a tocar, esta vez más alto y rápido.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó mientras hacia otros toques perspicaces-, ¡hay nieve allá afuera! ¡Sal, vamos a jugar un rato!

Volvió a hacer silencio, por si acaso escuchaba los pasos de Elsa acercándose a abrirle. Pero una vez más, no escuchó nada.

-¡Elsa!- tenía otra estrategia-, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

-Déjame en paz, Anna- contestó Elsa, sin siquiera abrirle.

Las demás ocasiones, con esto bastaba para que Anna decidiera ya no seguir intentando. En un día distinto, simplemente se hubiera alejado cabizbaja. No así este día. La diferencia está en que se sentía optimista.

-Elsa, por favor. Acuérdate como jugábamos antes. ¡Anímate!

Del otro lado de la puerta, Elsa comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Ya te dije que te vayas de aquí, que NO quiero salir a jugar- ahora su voz denotaba ira.

-Entonces si quieres sal y jugamos sólo el rato que tú quieras. ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Anna, aún esperanzada.

-¿Que no entiendes? ¡VETE DE AQUÍ Y DÉJAME SOLA!

Elsa gritó tan fuerte que asustó a Anna. Nunca había tardado tanto en correrla sin tener que levantarle la voz. Por lo que a Anna respecta, comenzó a desarrollar también un sentimiento de rechazo.

-¡Pero TIENES que salir de ahí! ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces ahí dentro que te parece más divertido que salir a jugar, o vivir acá afuera?- preguntó Anna, sintiendo la perfecta combinación del saudade (añorar, echar de menos, nostalgia y soledad).

El silencio corto, aunque significativo que reinó tan pronto como Anna terminó de formular su pregunta, fue originado, posiblemente, cuando Elsa escucho la palabra "vivir", y tuvo la siguiente reacción indeseable (y menos entre hermanos de sangre):

-¡Ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz!-chilló Elsa- ¡Quiero estar sola, ¿que no lo entiendes?! ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡TE ODIO!

Al pronunciar las últimas palabras- las más hirientes que pueden existir-, Elsa abrió la puerta con violencia. Anna, que aún se encontraba detrás de ella, recibió el portazo en la cara, lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y azotar de sentón contra el suelo.

El dolor de ambos golpes era inmenso, condimentado también por las palabras de su hermana. La escena de rechazo siempre se repetía, pero sabía que no perdería nada con intentarlo, tal vez un poco de energía. Sabía que a Elsa siempre se le pasaba rápido el poco enojo que generaba. Pero a final de cuentas, sabía que el afecto que se tenían entre hermanas era superior al grosor de cualquier puerta. Un afecto que, aparentemente, se había desvanecido.

Ese día, a Anna también se le terminó la paciencia.

-Pues si quieres estar sola, ya lo entendí: enciérrate, que yo tampoco quiero verte nunca- agregó con la voz cargada de dolor, tristeza, desdén y rencor.

Se levantó como pudo y, sobándose la cara, corrió de vuelta a su habitación, esta vez fueron los sirvientes quienes la esquivaron. Elsa se ocultó en su cuarto, antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera investigar lo que pasó.

Anna se encerró en su cuarto. Lloraba; ignorando a Kai, quien la llamaba para desayunar. Sus intentos eran inútiles. Entendió por el modo de ser de Anna, que no era común que llorara; así que decidió dejarla sola un rato. Seguro que en poco tiempo, volvería a ser el mismo cascabel de siempre.

Parte 2/2: Mokita

Agdar*, el rey de Arendelle, terminó su desayuno junto con su esposa Idunn, la reina. Se preocupó por primera vez de Anna cuando Kai le informó su estado. Sacudió la cabeza, y decidió subir a ver a Elsa. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella era la causante. Se levantó de la mesa, y con un gesto de autoridad, habló con su esposa.

-Iré a ver a Elsa. Tendré que pedirte que te encargues de los asuntos de las importaciones. Asegúrate de que las declaraciones sean correctas y ten especial cuidado con el duque de Wesel...

-¡Agdar!- lo interrumpió la reina- Ya lo he hecho cientos de veces. Descuida.

Se vieron a los ojos. Ambos tenían esa misma mirada que reflejaba dolor.

Entonces, salió del comedor, y subió a la habitación de su primogénita. Tocó la puerta suavemente. Ella abrió al instante; reconocía el modo en que su padre tocaba la puerta.

Una vez adentro, la vio destruida.

-Ahora ella debe odiarme. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de decirle?- dijo Elsa, entre sollozos.

El rey solo la miraba con una expresión acongojada. Quería decirle que no.

-Es peligroso- respondió serenamente.

Se abrazaron, y Elsa lloró hasta que se le terminaron las lágrimas.

Despees de un rato, salió a ver a Anna. La noto más tranquila que su hermana. Aunque le vio la cara hinchada, tanto por el golpe como por haber llorado tanto.

-¿Que le ocurre a Elsa?- le preguntó Anna.

El rey solo agregó que, como estaba creciendo, se estaba volviendo un poco más rebelde. La consoló un rato, y le dio permiso de comerse el postre primero. Un poco más animada, bajó a la cocina.

"Quizás ya se recuperó", pensó el rey. Tenía que sufrir por el mokita, una verdad que aunque no la conocen todos, no debe decir. Y lo que le respondió a Anna, no la convenció. Anna seguía con el odio hacia Elsa atravesándole el corazón.

Salió de la habitación de Anna, y al girarse después de cerrar la puerta, se topó con Gerda.

-Señor, tengo que pedirle algo. Mi hermana que vive en Laponia ha caído enferma, y su esposo se la trajo a Arendelle para que la curen- dijo Gerda, tímidamente.

El rey no se inmutó en lo absoluto, así que Gerda continuó.

-No tienen quién le cuide a su hija, nadie más que yo.

-Y quieres traerla a vivir aquí...

-Sólo si usted lo permite, señor, no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Sólo mientras dure el tratamiento de su madre- rogó Gerda. Se le veía un poco angustiada.

-Yo no te lo negaría, Gerda- respondió al fin el rey, con tono severo-, pero sabes que no podemos permitir la entrada de cualquiera al castillo.

-¡Oh, no se preocupe, señor! Nissa es una niña muy obediente, y también tranquila. Si usted le dice lo que no puede hacer dentro del castillo, tenga por hecho que nunca lo hará. Un huésped está a la merced de las reglas de su anfitrión; sobre todo si éste es el mismo rey de Arendelle.

El rey se quedó mudo un momento. Eventualmente, le concedió el favor de acoger a su sobrina.

No sin antes dejarle en claro que la niña tenía prohibido acercarse a la habitación de Elsa.

* * *

*En una wikia vi que así se llamaban los reyes

**Gracias por leer, si les gustó, comenten en los reviews! Ah, y los nombres de las partes de los capítulos son palabras que no tienen traducción específica en éste y otros idiomas, sólo por diversión y porque encajan con lo que sucede.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta! No había publicado por diversas razones, pero bueno…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos esos lectores que se han animado a darle clic a mi historia, y aunque no sé quiénes son, los invito a leer la historia completa, sé que tarda en despegar un poco, pero sé que a alguien por ahí le va a gustar.**

**Disclaimer: Como ya he dicho anteriormente, Frozen es propiedad 100% de Disney. Supongo que a partir de ahora debo darle crédito a Hans Christian Andersen y a todas las editoriales que han impreso el maravilloso cuento de "La Reina de las Nieves", ya que también estoy utilizando elementos de dicho cuento.**

* * *

Parte 1/3: Hikkikomori

A tres días del incidente, Anna seguía tan molesta y lastimada, que a pesar de que afuera había bastante nieve, no volvió a acercarse a Elsa ni un solo día. Si le había dejado claro el mensaje de que la odiaba tanto, ¿por qué habría de continuar y fingir que nada había ocurrido? Entonces creyó que había sido una perfecta estupidez haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo detrás de Elsa, pudiendo hacer cosas mejores. Aunque en realidad, esas otras actividades no eran ni pizca de productivas.

Hacia el mediodía, se dirigió a la sala de retratos. Ésta era una de esas veces que estaba tan muerta de aburrimiento, que no se le ocurría algo mejor para entretenerse, que charlar con los retratos. Por lo menos, aprovechaba las pláticas para hacer reflexión, porque literalmente hablaba sola. Se acerco al retrato de Jean d`Arc, y comenzó a "platicar" con ella sobre los peligros de las trincheras.

-Si intentas dejar tu fuerte para cruzar la línea de fuego, y alcanzar el lado del enemigo para resolver sus diferencias a través del dialogo, ¡seguro recibes un disparo!, porque si te declaró la guerra es porque te odia tanto que solo quiere lastimarte. ¿No es así, Jean?

Pero como todas las demás ocasiones, el retrato permaneció mudo. Anna se desanimó bastante, fue la primera vez que se sintió ridícula por conversar con un retrato que ni en cien años llegaría a responderle. Se sintió sola.

Se apartó del retrato y, sentada en uno de los sofás dispuestos a lo largo de la sala, comenzó a reflexionar, buscaba una razón coherente que explicara esa sensación. Antes de que Elsa se convirtiera en hikkikomori [gente que se aísla del mundo exterior, ocultándose en sus habitaciones, viene del japonés], las puertas del castillo siempre permanecían abiertas para que así los habitantes de Arendelle pudieran entrar para lo que quisieran (resguardarse del frio, consultar a los reyes, cuando había celebraciones, o por el puro gusto de conocer el castillo). También, había tantos sirvientes, que tenía problemas siquiera para conocerlos a todos. Y además, antes podía salir al patio cada que se le antojara. Ahora nada de eso seguía vigente. Se entristeció mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que, indirectamente, ella también era una hikkikomori, pero no porque lo deseara. Así que se levantó decidida y corrió al vestíbulo; tenía que jugar en la nieve aunque Elsa no quisiera acompañarla.

Cuidando la entrada, estaba un guardia larguirucho que se dejaba crecer el mostacho, y que Anna nunca había visto antes. Al principio el aspecto de este la intimidó, sin embargo, intentó cruzar la puerta, a fin de cuentas, ella era la princesa y prácticamente el debería obedecerla. Caminó frente a él, pero la detuvo con su lanza.

-No puedes salir. Orden del rey- le dijo con voz seria y ronca.

Anna se molestó, y en ese momento se le ocurrió ir a buscar a su padre. Si él le daba permiso de salir, haría que aquel guardia se tragara sus palabras. Salió del vestíbulo (no sin antes gritarle al guardia "¡ya veremos quién gana ésta!") y cruzó los pasillos del ala izquierda, hasta donde se ubicaba el salón en el cual sabía que su padre trataba "asuntos de reyes". Tuvo que esperar hasta que su padre y un dignatario extranjero terminaran de cerrar un negocio para entrar y preguntarle, sin previo aviso:

-Papa, ¿puedo salir a jugar al patio?

Utilizó una sonrisa infantil para obtener el permiso. Y la reacción de su padre fue inesperada, a él nunca se le había ocurrido que Anna se hartaría de vivir encerrada.

-No, Anna. Hace bastante frío afuera y podrías contraer un resfriado- fue la excusa de Agdar, el rey de Arendelle y padre de Anna.

-¡Pero papá!- prosiguió Anna con esa vocecita que hacen los niños cuando se les niega un capricho-, antes cuando era más pequeña sí me dejabas- cuando vio como cambiaba el semblante de su padre, decidió cambiar de estrategia-. De acuerdo, voy a ponerme el grueso abrigo que me trajo mamá y esos guantes negros que me...

-Sé que te emociona mucho, pero no puedes salir. Lo siento, Anna.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Anna, con los ojos que se le comenzaban a empañar en lágrimas.

-Porque tú sabes que Elsa, ella no...

-Pero yo no quiero ir con ella.

Hubo un silencio perpetuo. Quizá Anna nunca se hubiera imaginado que algún día, haría que su padre escuchara semejante declaración. Como sea, creyó que ese silencio era la antesala de la verdad, ya sea que su padre le confesara la verdad sobre Elsa o le diera el permiso que tanto anhelaba. Para el rey, era el segundo silencio más incierto de su vida (siendo el primero cuando le propuso matrimonio a su esposa; solo que ahora, la respuesta no la conocía). Anna notó cómo su padre se preparaba para responder, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Jamás se enteraría de que la respuesta igual iba a ser "no".

-Buenas tardes, Majestad- fue la entrada de Gerda cuando su padre abrió la puerta. Tan pronto como vio que comenzaban a platicar, Anna se desanimó. Probablemente a él se le olvidaría responderle y hasta la mandaría de vuelta a su habitación. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Gerda?- preguntó el rey, con tono autoritario.

-Pues verá, estaba asomada desde una ventana de los pisos superiores cuando vi que mi sobrina ya ha llegado.

Gerda hizo una pequeña pausa, que ni el rey ni mucho menos Anna comprendió.

-Salí a hablar con los ujieres que custodian la puerta, y no me permitieron abrir las puertas principales para dejarla pasar. Requieren de su presencia.

Anna no lo sabía, al oír eso, pasó de sentirse de hikkikomori a convicta. Alguna vez, el rey había decretado que si las puertas se iban a abrir, sería solo a dignatarios, embajadores, comerciantes, etc., en fin, solo a gente "importante". De lo contrario, su presencia requerida seria obligatoria. Se sentía encerrada, lo cual acrecentó su deseo de salir, así fuera solo al patio del castillo.

-Ahora no puedo acompañarte, Gerda. Tengo unos asuntos por atender, y después iré a ver a Elsa. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, si les muestras este documento que te voy a sellar, no tienen por qué dejarla ni un momento más allá afuera.

Anna comenzó a temblar de emoción cuando vio a su padre firmando y sellando un documento que sacó de un cajón de escritorio, e hizo la pregunta que cualquiera haría en su posición:

-Papá, ¿puedo acompañar a Gerda?

Éste se congeló, y vio la cara inocente de Anna, quien suplicaba con una sinceridad infantil. Después pasó su vista hacia Gerda, y su expresión demostraba ignorar lo que ocurría. Entonces, no tuvo más respuestas para ofrecerle. Estaba en jaque. Literalmente.

-De acuerdo, pero tienen que volver enseguida. No vaya a ser que comience a nevar de nuevo.

Anna saltó de alegría y celebró como nunca. Dando brinquitos, salió de la habitación, y cuando ya no estaba presente, grito:

-¡Vámonos ya, Gerda! ¡Te estoy esperando!

Conmovida, Gerda recogió el documento que le extendió el rey, y antes de alcanzar a Anna, recibió la siguiente orden:

-Recuerda lo que hablamos, Gerda.

Ella comprendió, asintió y se encontró con Anna. Las dos se dirigieron al vestíbulo, donde Anna le hizo una mueca despectiva al larguirucho del mostacho, quien, a regañadientes, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlas pasar.

Durante el recorrido, y desde que salió del estudio de su padre, Anna trató de que su euforia no se dejara notar tanto. Pero no pudo contenerse cuando sus pies se hundieron una vez más en ese manto níveo que abrazaba el suelo.

Le alegraba volver a sentir esa nieve bajo sus pies.

Parte 2/3: Higgelyg

La espera ya se había prolongado bastante. Por lo menos ya estaba más que acostumbrada al frio; en Laponia las temperaturas eran más extremas todavía. Finalmente, cuando dejó su ligera maleta en el suelo, las puertas se abrieron. Del otro lado, vio a la única persona que conocía de ese majestuoso castillo.

-¡Tía Gerda!- fue lo primero que dijo antes de echarse a sus brazos.

El reencuentro fue emotivo, porque Gerda no había visto a su Nissa, su sobrina, desde que era muy pequeña.

-¿Como está tu madre?- preguntó Gerda.

-Bien, ya está internada en el hospital. Papá encontró a un doctor excelente, y aunque sus servicios no van a ser baratos, ¡puede curar a mi mamá!

Luego vio la expresión de su tía. Quizá quería ayudar a la pobre familia, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Servía en el castillo desde que se acuerda, no podía dejarlo.

Nissa se quitó la esclavina que llevaba puesta (porque una vez adentro, ya no la necesitaría), dejando así al descubierto sus cabellos color durazno. Tomó su maleta y se dispuso a acompañar a su tía, quien a medio camino se detuvo a convencer a una niña hiperactiva, que se estaba divirtiendo tan solo con un pequeño montículo de nieve, de que debían volver adentro. Le dio curiosidad saber quién era, porque parecía ser casi de su edad. Sólo que aparentemente, no era el momento adecuado para conocerla; su tía estaba muy concentrada pidiéndole que por favor entrara, y la niña estaba concentrada respondiéndole que no.

Se divirtió mucho cuando vio a su tía llevando a la niña casi a rastras, solo para fallar en el intento. Una y otra vez luchaba por lograr que volviera al castillo, a lo que esa niña respondió con otro sonoro "¡no!" y se enterró en la nieve. De pronto, Nissa vio una bola de nieve que voló hacia ella y le dio en el rostro. Esa niña había abierto el fuego, y si la involucraba a ella, no iba a echarse para atrás. Las risas de las tres comenzaron a hacerse más audibles, y Nissa dejó sus cosas en el suelo. Después de decirle entre risas a su tía que iba a ayudarla, se lanzó hacia la nieve, donde recibió otro ataque de bolas de nieve. La otra niña construyó su fuerte diligentemente, parecía una experta en la materia, y ahora las bombardeaba con los misiles de nieve. Nissa decidió entonces regresarle el "fuego", y fabricó bolas de nieve tan rápido como pudo, para después lanzárselas.

Después de unos instantes, ya sólo quedaban ellas dos. Gerda ya se había rendido; mientras, las niñas continuaban su feroz batalla. Aunque no se conocían, ya se estaban llevando muy bien. Sin embargo, la voz de Kai detuvo la diversión.

-Gerda, princesa, señorita- cuando dijo princesa, Kai hizo una pequeña reverencia-, es mi deber informarles que el rey precisa que abandonen el patio- luego se acercó a Gerda y le dijo en susurro-. El rey se va a poner furioso si se entera de que siguen aquí.

Gerda se sonrojó.

-Perdón, lo había olvidado. Es que hace mucho que no me divertía así. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que nos gustaba la nieve? Acabo de sentirme como si fuera una niña otra vez.

Kai le sonrió. El también lo recordaba.

-¡Niñas, hora de irnos! Anna, es en serio.

Nissa se levanto finalmente y después de sacudirse la nieve, se acercó a la niña. Ambas estaban exhaustas, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Todavía reían ocasionalmente.

-Sí que fue toda una batalla, ¿verdad?- le comentó Nissa, para romper el hielo.

-Sí, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto. Soy Anna, por cierto- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo me llamo Nissa. Sé que es un nombre extraño, pero significa "elfo amistoso". Y sí, ya sé que no soy un elfo.

-Pero si me caes bien. Eres muy simpática, y amistosa- luego, como si hubiera olvidado algo, le preguntó-. Espera, si Gerda dijo que entres, ¿significa que...?

-Me voy a quedar unos cuantos días, sólo mientras se recupera mi mamá.

Nissa percibió que la cara de Anna se iluminó al escuchar eso.

-En ese caso, ¡entremos! ¡Anda!

Anna se le adelantó a Nissa, alcanzó a Gerda y luego se perdió tras el umbral de la entrada. Nissa creyó que había encontrado una amiga, así que levantó su maleta y siguió a su tía. Cuando ambas entraron, Gerda le dio la orden que el rey le había dado.

-Escucha, Nissa. El rey te permite quedarte, pero me pidió que por ningún motivo te acercaras a su hija o a la habitación de ella.

-¿Qué? !Pero si Anna es muy buena persona!

-Se refiere a Elsa- agregó Anna con un tono sombrío, después de aparecer en el vestíbulo-. Es mi hermana, y no le gusta que nadie se le acerque. La última vez que la vi, me pegó con la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? ¡Se supone que son hermanas!

-No sé, no quiere ver a nadie. Tampoco sé por qué se encierra.

En ese momento, el rey cruzó por el vestíbulo. Gerda fue la única en advertirlo, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, leyó en su rostro que no estaba cumpliendo con su deber de alejar a su sobrina de cualquier cosa que pudiera saber de Elsa. Entonces tragó saliva y cortó la conversación.

-Nissa, déjame mostrarte dónde vas a dormir. Luego pueden seguir jugando.

Nissa acompañó a su tía a donde estaba su habitación temporal. Aunque era una habitación de sirvientes que hace años se había desocupado (desde que Elsa congeló la cabeza de Anna, aunque a estas alturas, sólo Elsa y los reyes lo recordaban), a Nissa le pareció acogedor. Se instaló y luego fue a buscar a Anna. Claro, después de recibir la última advertencia de su tía.

-No vuelvas a preguntar por Elsa, la hermana de Anna.

-Como quieras.

La verdad es que no le interesaba en lo absoluto. De acuerdo con la descripción que Anna le dio de Elsa, le pareció que sería una malvada persona.

Después, Anna la condujo hasta un amplio salón. Momentos más tarde, ambas ya se encontraban riendo y divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de la otra. ¿Y el ejemplo del hyggelig?

Pues Nissa estaba tan cómoda y sentía una gran calidez (a pesar del frío perpetuo del exterior), porque el lugar era tan acogedor, y porque disfrutaba de la compañía de Anna.

Parte 3/3: Litost

Elsa lo había presenciado todo desde su ventana. La tristeza recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, y temblaba. Ya no de frío; hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentirlo. Era, más bien, miedo.

No se perdió ni un segundo de su hermana y la otra niña que no conocía mientras jugaban. Sabía que hubo un tiempo en que Anna y ella misma reían así. Le daba miedo que Anna se olvidara de ella. Y todo gracias a sus poderes. En el momento que fue consciente de su propia miseria, experimentó lo que los checos llaman "litost".

La agonía estaba consumiéndola, y casi rompe a llorar, si no fuera porque su padre tocó la puerta. Ella lo dejó pasar. Él le traía un plato con comida que a ella en el momento actual no se le antojaba.

-Papá, ¿quién es la niña que estaba jugando con Anna allá afuera?- preguntó Elsa, con voz austera.

-¿Qué niña?

-¡Tú sabes quién!-casi perdía el control, pero se repuso-. Es de piel blanca, y tiene el cabello durazno. Los ujieres acaban de dejarla entrar al castillo.

El rey suspiró.

-Es sólo pariente de Gerda. No se quedará por mucho. Ahora ven, tienes que tranquilizarte o tus poderes...

De ahí ya no escuchó lo que le dijo. Estaba más ocupada siendo víctima del litost. Lo interrumpió de pronto.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis poderes? ¿Por qué Pabbie dijo que todos me temerían?

Cuando volvió a verlo, estaba igual que cuando Anna le había pedido el permiso para salir. Sí conocía la respuesta, pero no quería decírsela; podría incluso temerse a sí misma. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo.

-Hubo un tiempo en que existió una poderosa hechicera, conocida como la "Reina de las Nieves". Lo sé porque tu madre me contó. Cuando ella era muchacha, tenía una solo deseo: casarse con un hombre más inteligente que ella. Claro, ella me eligió a mí, y cuando nos casamos, conocimos a Gerda, que buscaba a Kai. Gerda también era una muchacha, pero creía que aún era una niña porque no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. Los tres nos hicimos buenos amigos, y Gerda le contó que buscaba a su amigo Kai. La ayudamos dándole un coche y provisiones para transportarse, y tiempo después, nos enteramos de que fue la Reina de las Nieves quien tuvo cautivo a Kai. Ésta era capaz de controlar la nieve y el hielo, y durante su viaje, Gerda esparció el rumor de la reina de las nieves, sembrando así el temor de toparse con ella.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella, la reina?- pregunto Elsa, ya no conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Ya no se supo de ella. Creemos que al fin ha desaparecido, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que Gerda haya acabado con ella. Solo que ya no lo recuerda, porque Pabbie la hizo olvidar. Pero ése no es el punto. No quiero que te teman o que te confundan con ella. Por eso es que nadie lo debe saber, ¿ahora entiendes?

Elsa asintió. Ya no había remedio. Después de una sesión de tratar de controlar sus poderes, siguió embargándose de litost. Sólo que ahora sabia la razón en concreto. Y tenía sentido.

Cuando se hizo de noche, y se aseguró de que todos dormían, Elsa se dirigió a la biblioteca, alumbrada sólo por la débil llama de un candelabro que halló perdido horas antes de que oscureciera. Luego, buscó el libro de que su padre tomó la noche que congeló la cabeza de su hermana. Ahí estaba, en uno de los estantes más altos. Alguien trató de guardarlo lejos de todos, pero al parecer no había funcionado.

Hojeó las páginas con rapidez, la llama estaba casi por extinguirse. Y después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, encontró el mapa para llegar al Valle de las Rocas Vivientes. Lo dobló y lo guardó a salvo entre sus ropas, devolvió el libro a su lugar, y corrió rápida pero silenciosamente devuelta a su habitación.

Después de echar un último vistazo la aurora, que brillaba invencible en el cielo nocturno, trató de dormir. Debía descansar bien esa noche, porque la siguiente no podría.

Si el troll borró la memoria de Gerda y la de Anna, entonces podría suprimir sus poderes. Quería ser normal, pues ahora estaba convencida de que nunca podría hacerlo si conservaba sus poderes. Además, le calaba hondo que Anna encontrara un reemplazo para ella.

* * *

**Si les gustó o no, díganme por qué dejándome un review!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada referente a Frozen, yo hago esto solo con fines de entretenimiento y de ninguna manera gano dinero haciendo esta historia. Es Disney a quien le pertenece.**

* * *

Parte 1/2: Waldeinsamkeit

(Del alemán: La sensación de estar solo en un bosque.)

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Elsa despertó, no pudo concebir un día más normal. Igual de soledad y silencio, hasta que notó algo distinto en el ambiente. Tenía la razón al afirmar que era gracias a aquella inquilina.

Era como si la alegría y la calidez (incluso el sonido), hubieran retornado a ocupar la atmósfera del castillo. Pero escuchar las risas y las pisadas raudas de Anna y esa otra niña, sonaban a tortura para Elsa. Hacerse la idea de que debía soportar todo ese escándalo hasta que oscureciera, fue motivo de ansiedad. Y cuando se alteraba, debía tener extremo cuidado con sus poderes.

A lo largo del día, reflexionó en una solución para fugarse del castillo en la noche y así visitar a Pabbie y los trolls. Reflexionó bastante, procurando que la felicidad de Anna no la perturbara en su mente, y la única salida razonable, era utilizar sus poderes. Le molestaba un poco no hallar otra salida; le hubiera gustado caminar por el castillo en la noche, pero sería muy arriesgado. Así que no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y aceptar su solución.

Elsa espero todo el día (nunca antes le había parecido que éste durara más de 30 horas) con gran fortaleza; y cuando su padre subió a verla, fingió una calma que no existía en ella. Lo importante, es que su padre no se enteró de lo que planeaba.

Finalmente, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte, la respiración de Elsa se volvió agitada, al igual que sus latidos. Trató de conservar la calma y sin perder tiempo, se puso sus guantes y, antes de subirse al alféizar de su ventana, se detuvo a escuchar si no provenía algún sonido del castillo. A través de las paredes, pudo escuchar que todo estaba en silencio.

Era el momento adecuado. Tomó el mapa que consiguió la noche anterior, lo dobló en cuatro y lo metió en el bolsillo de un abrigo blanco que se puso con anterioridad.

Cuando la luna y la aurora eran lo único que iluminaba el cielo nocturno, Elsa se subió al alféizar de su ventana y abrió los cristales de la misma. Un molesto chirrido estuvo a punto de hacerla retroceder y abortar su misión. Rápido, hizo silencio y se detuvo a escuchar si alguien reaccionó ante ese ruido, pero no notó nada fuera de lo común. Era un alivio que faltara poco para la medianoche; sin duda ya todos dormían.

Terminó de abrir la ventana y luego se quitó un guante. Respiró hondo antes de producir una resbaladilla de nieve. Afortunadamente, durante los últimos días había estado nevando, facilitándole así ocultar "su nieve" del resto. Después se deslizó con su recién creada resbaladilla, y cuando llegó al suelo, lo hizo rodando. Le pareció divertido. Sonrió por un instante; ella había olvidado también cómo se sentía estar entre la nieve.

Apretó el paso, debía de encontrar una manera de salir del área del castillo y volver pronto, porque ni recordaba cómo montar a caballo ni las puertas estaban abiertas. La solución que se le ocurrió, era pasar sobre las puertas. Ya correría para no tardar.

De nuevo tuvo que recurrir a sus poderes, pero esta vez arriesgaba mucho. Del otro lado, el pueblo tenía sus hogares, y si había alguien por ahí, lo presenciaría todo. Así que produjo otro monte de nieve, y cuando fue lo suficientemente alto, se puso su guante y lo escaló. Tuvo que lanzarse sin producir más nieve, no era necesario. Ya había un almohadón níveo esperándola del otro lado.

Después de recobrarse del impacto, miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que nadie la había visto. Era verdad. Todos dormían, resguardados del frio, en sus hogares. Ahora su prioridad era salir hasta el bosque, cosa que aunque fue un poco lento, finalmente logró. Si escuchaba un rumor, se escondía detrás de una casa hasta que se asegurara de que nadie la veía.

La aurora boreal fue su única testigo hasta ese momento. Y el bosque, quien la albergaba. Sacó el mapa de su bolsillo y lo desdobló. Se alumbró con su magia, que antes de convertirse en hielo o nieve, era una chispa de un hermoso color azulado. Y luego se puso en marcha.

Conforme se adentraba en el bosque, comenzó a sentirse realmente sola. Eso era waldeinsamkeit, pero lejos de sentir miedo, se sentía reconfortada, como si el hecho de no estar rodeada de gente le permitiera utilizar su poder sin restricción. Casi hasta decidió conservar sus poderes. Pero como el mapa le indicaba que el Valle de las Piedras Vivientes se encontraba cerca, apretó el paso. Por ahora, le parecía una idea descabellada.

Elsa calculó que el día siguiente ya se había convertido en el hoy, cuando a lo lejos divisó el lugar que buscaba. Se le hizo familiar, ya había estado ahí hace unos cuantos años. Lo que no sabía era si ellos la recordarían. Una vez más, se dio prisa; y para cuando se situó enmedio de la plaza, estaba completamente exhausta.

-¡Por favor, Pabbie, ayúdame!-gritó Elsa, lo más fuerte que pudo.

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido parecido a un temblor inminente, incluso vio unas rocas sacudirse; eran los trolls y por eso ella no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Después vio como poco a poco los trolls tomaban su forma. Muchos de ellos parecían sorprendidos por su repentina visita. Luego, se abrieron paso entre murmullos y Pabbie camino hacia ella.

-Princesa Elsa, no esperábamos verte por aquí...

-¡Pabbie! ¡Tienes que ayudarme, haré lo que sea!

-¿Has congelado a alguien últimamente?

-No. De hecho es lo que más temo- dijo, cabizbaja-. Mi vida no es normal, ya no puedo estar ni siquiera con Anna, y todo gracias a mis poderes. Haría lo que fuera por que... Yo esperaba que, de alguna manera, tu...

No pudo completar sus oraciones, provocando una gran incertidumbre entre los trolls. Pronto ya todos hablan entre sí entorpeciendo la comprensión del troll líder, quien impuso de nuevo el orden para escuchar a Elsa.

-Por favor, hay que escuchar lo que la princesa vino a decir, ¿de acuerdo? Princesa- dijo refiriéndose a Elsa, y con sus gestos, la invitó a proseguir.

-Pabbie, yo quiero que me quites mis poderes- completó al fin con voz trémula. Pero el troll no le respondió. Era probable que estuviera pensando en una sabia respuesta para decirle "no." Y los demás se quedaron mudos, esperando que algo ocurriese. Y los más pequeños, se escondieron detrás de sus padres.

-Elsa- dijo Pabbie al fin-, yo no poseo la magia suficiente para hacer lo que pides. Ciertamente tus poderes son superiores y hermosos, me cuesta creer que quieras deshacerte de ellos.

Elsa casi se petrifica al escuchar eso. No sonaba en nada a lo que le había dicho aquella fatídica noche.

-Pero, usted dijo que el miedo...

-Sé lo que dije. Por eso deberás aprender a vivir con ellos. Tal vez no sea sencillo, pero no se puede obtener algo sin arriesgar nada. Mejor vuelve a casa con tu familia, Elsa. Esta madrugada seguirá nevando, y tienen que encontrarte ahí.

Una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Elsa, al grado de que perdió el equilibrio y casi rompe a llorar.

-Yo solo vine para esto... por favor... Anna ahora me odia...

-¿Qué ocurre con Anna? -preguntó Pabbie.

-La ofendí bastante- respondió con quiebres en la voz-, y ya no quiere jugar conmigo.

-Entonces debes de hacerle saber que lo sientes- agregó una voz entre el fondo. Era Bulda.

-Si- ahora se acercó Cliff-, si lo que ella quiere es jugar, ¡entonces haz que te perdone!

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos los trolls al unísono, entre risas y buenas vibras.

Casi hasta reconfortan a Elsa con su actitud positiva, pero fueron detenidos por Pabbie.

-Princesa Elsa, lo mejor por ahora será que vuelvas a tu hogar. El problema con Anna necesitará su tiempo, pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

Elsa lo comprendió. Era la manera sutil de Pabbie para pedirle que volviera a su hogar.

Cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse, los trolls la alentaron.

-¡Buena suerte, princesa!- exclamaban.

Elsa les agradeció silenciosamente y con una sonrisa que ocultaba miedo y dolor. Mientras más se alejaba, las voces iban apagándose, y el Valle de las Rocas Vivientes se reducía cada vez más.

Entre la espesura del bosque, Elsa se ocultó y meditaba mientras emprendía el regreso al castillo, su hogar.

Pero esta vez, al sentir waldeinsamkeit, ya no sentía la misma desconfianza en sí misma. Intentaría lo que los trolls le habían recomendado, quizá resultaba. La habían inyectado de esperanza, y llena de un pequeño atisbo de felicidad, corrió y se liberó de sus guantes. De sus manos, salían con rapidez haces de nieve, que caían como una lluvia de confeti. Posó su pie en un charco que se encontraba cerca de un río, y lo congeló al instante.

De pronto, divisó que a lo lejos alguien se acercaba. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, y esperó a que pasara. Cuando paso junto a ella, pudo notar que era un chico rubio sobre un trineo empujado por un reno; y sobre dicho trineo, iban cuatro bloques de hielo sólido. La inminente cercanía la hizo sentir un poco de ansiedad y cuando menos se acordó, no tenía puestos sus guantes. Esto acrecentó más su terror. Por eso es que se le escapó un pequeño haz de hielo. Temiendo ser descubierta, se movió de su lugar sigilosa y rápidamente. Por parte del chico, escuchó lo siguiente:

-¿Escuchaste eso, Sven? ¡Démonos prisa! O alguien podría seguirnos a casa.

Luego vio al chico y al reno apretar el paso, y perderse por la dirección de la que ella venía. Como sea, al fin estaba sola de nuevo. Ahora si procuró volver pronto.

Además, pronto amanecería, y no tendría manera de entrar al castillo disimuladamente.

Parte 2/2: Won

(Del coreano: cuando una persona se rehúsa a formar parte de una ilusión.)

Pabbie y los trolls todavía no asimilaban lo que acababa de suceder. Era cierto, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Uno a uno, los trolls se retiraron a descansar. Solo Bulda se quedó para conversar un poco con Pabbie.

-Parece que hay problemas entre las princesas... todavía. ¿No crees que...?

-¿Si no le hubiera borrado la memoria a Anna? Bulda, yo sé lo que hago. Eso fue lo mejor- agregó Pabbie, tajante.

Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte, donde la princesa Elsa se había marchado.

-¿Crees que lo sepa? Me refiero a como descongelar un corazón- dijo Bulda, un poco preocupada.

-Al parecer, no.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?

-No siempre debemos estar formando parte de la solución de los problemas ajenos. Aunque- dijo con tono observador-, me preocupa que no lo haya resuelto ya- cuando Pabbie se rehusó a tomar parte en esa ilusión (que era que las hermanas se reunieran de nuevo), eso era won.

-Pabbie, aprender a amar es la lección mas hermosa y dolorosa que hay. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Seguro que lo hará.

Tenía razón. Pabbie sabía que de igual manera, si ella no lo descubría, eventualmente lo haría. Ambos sonrieron, y ya se iban a retirar a dormir, cuando una tenue luz que se dirigía a ellos llamó su atención.

-¡Es Kristoff!- exclamo Bulda.

El chico venia en su trineo, estando él y el reno exhaustos hasta los límites descriptibles.

-¡Hola Bulda! ¡Pabbie!- dijo entre jadeos y alivio.

-¡Vaya! Hace mucho que no venías, muchachito. ¡Pero mírate nada más! Estas completamente sucio, ¡y tu ropa es un asco! ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?

-Pues... trabajando...- respondió Kristoff, intimidado.

-De acuerdo, vamos a tener que lavar esa ropa- cuando Bulda vio a Kristoff y Sven bostezando, cambió de idea-. De acuerdo, es tardísimo. Mejor vamos a descansar todos.

Y como lo dijo, así ocurrió. Los tres se retiraron, ya era de madrugada. Solo Pabbie no sucumbía aun ante el sueño.

Temía que aun hubiera pedazos del espejo maligno dispersos en el mundo. Era su preocupación, pero deseaba que ninguno se hubiera alojado en una de las hermanas.

* * *

**Tengo un anuncio que hacer: en caso de que a alguien haya estado siguiendo la historia, me disculpo. Las clases ya casi van a comenzar y voy a estar megaocupada en la escuela. ¡Pero sigan atentos!, porque quizá me sea posible actualizar de vez en cuando (aunque no prometo nada). ¡Gracias, nos vemos después! :D**


End file.
